


Just need some time

by westofnowhere



Series: Starting Life Anew [1]
Category: inFAMOUS (Video Game)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Just a snippet, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Spoilers, good karma delsin, stupid nerds being stupid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-31
Updated: 2014-08-31
Packaged: 2018-02-15 12:20:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2228802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westofnowhere/pseuds/westofnowhere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maybe a support system isn't such a bad idea, especially when you've lost someone so important to you. And it doesn't hurt if that support system is absolutely adorable. And has wings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just need some time

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for Good!Karma Delsin ending.
> 
> I've wanted to write Delgene for what feels like forever and with my writing muse coming back to life, I thought I'd give it a shot. This is super short but I'm going to make this into a series and there may also be some Delgenetch in here somewhere.

It was raining. He might have preferred better weather but here it was. Rain. Night fell over Seattle and from up high, its lights glimmered like fireflies. The urge to ruin the moment and quote Lion King would have been almost overwhelming. If the mood was right. But the rain and the night and the faint glimmer of far away lights just made it all the worse.

Everything made him think of home. Of his tribe. And Reggie. And that was the worst part.

Delsin Rowe wasn’t a crier. He didn’t often break down into tears or wail into his hands. This time was no different. But one could be forgiven from mistaking the rain running down his cheeks for tears. They weren’t of course. Cuz he didn’t cry. Never.

“Damn it, Reg...” He’d have to go back to the tribe. He wanted and needed to go back. To help them. But he knew the question would inevitable arise. Where’s Reggie? And what would he tell them? Reggie fell. Reggie died because I was stupid. Trusted someone I shouldn’t have. And Reggie paid for my stupid mistake.

He couldn’t tell them that, especially when he could hardly believe it himself. And all this rain was making it harder and harder for him to think positive... If only he had been more careful, Reggie would still be alive. If only he had listened to his brother... If only. Delsin chewed on his bottom lip. That was a lot of “ifs”. A lot of “ifs” that got him absolutely nowhere except further into misery. The rain grew harder and Delsin shrank back into his already soaked hoodie. This whole week had been a bad idea from the get-go. After defeating Augustine, Delsin did something he had never done before. He withdrew. People became almost too much to tolerate and after the Conduits of Curdun Cay were freed, Delsin secluded himself.

He needed time to wrap his mind around what happened. And maybe it was selfish, but he had barely contacted Eugene or Fetch all week. They were well meaning but the death of his only living family member hit Delsin far harder than he was ever prepared to deal with. And the last thing he needed was his two friends seeing him break down into this pathetic mess.

Stupid thinking, probably. They were his friends.

The rain continued but after a time, Delsin could no longer feel it. Maybe he was so soaked that he stopped noticing..? But the air above him was a pale, electric blue and buzzed faintly, as if he was sitting under an old TV set. He looked up. And felt automatically guilty.

“Eugene... hey. What are you doing out here?” He tried to keep his voice from croaking, with little success. The shorter conduit smiled a bit sheepishly, kicking at the edge of the roof they now occupied.

“Fetch tried calling you earlier. We got worried and I figured... well...” He trailed off, the sheepish smile falling off his features. Delsin’s guilt intensified.

“I’m sorry, man. I just... needed...” Eugene was quick to intercede, stuttering as he spoke.

“N...no, no. Don’t. We know... we just... we were worried.” Ever since the defeat of Augustine, nothing had been mentioned about Reggie but both Fetch and Eugene could tell that it was tearing Delsin apart, bit by bit. Delsin was just silly enough to think they maybe wouldn’t notice. He chewed on his bottom lip, expression unsure while the pale blue wing above him extended slightly, the rain creating a steady rhythm of crackling static. It was Eugene who broke the silence.

“Hey... um... I know you’d rather not talk about it but... we kinda want to help...” When Delsin opened his mouth to speak, Eugene stuttered slightly. “Please...you’re ...well...not yourself. And we’re worried.” He watched the shorter conduit play nervously with the hem of his sweatshirt. Delsin couldn’t help a faint smile. It was endearing, really. Even now.

“Look, I appreciate what you guys are trying to do but I just...” Delsin trailed off, trying to find the right words. His eyes burned. “I can’t even wrap my mind around it right now.” He finished weakly, fingers ticking. 

“Well... I can’t say I can relate personally but... Delsin... this is a big thing. And maybe having some sort of... support system might help?” Eugene offered and shifted where he stood, watching pixels break off and buzz away from his outstretched wing. “You were there to help us. Let us help YOU.”

“Eugene...”

“Delsin. Seriously.” Eugene retorted, almost forcefully before remembering himself. “Please.” He added hurriedly making Delsin snort slightly before the Akomish finally hefted himself to stand, gently nudging the pixelated wing aside.

“Come on, you dork, now you’re getting soaked.” Eugene made a slightly indignant noise, both wings rising high above them to block out the rain.

“That wasn’t an answer.” He insisted, making Delsin sigh and rub at his face.

“Just... give me some time, okay? I suck at dealing with this stuff regardless.” Eugene smiled reassuringly.

“Take all the time you need.”

“How did you find me anyway?”

“Umm... hellooo, technical wiz kid here.” Eugene joked, wings fluttering slightly above them and actually making Delsin snort.

“Right, how silly of me. Come on, technical wiz kid. I’m so soaked, I should have just brought soap and shampoo and showered while I was out.

“...Woulda paid to see that.” Eugene breathed almost inaudibly.

“What?”

“N...nothing... just... it’s cold.” He stuttered out, ducking his head to hide his incredibly burning face. Not the time, Eugene, not the time at all. “A...anyway, come on. Before Fetch decides to come out and kick both our butts.” Delsin snorted again, trying to peer into Eugene’s face while the shorter boy was doing everything in his power to look super interested in the pavement far below them. Delsin swore he saw a blush.

Lips tugging into a faint smile, Delsin leaned down and as Eugene was just looking up, managed to press a light kiss to the shorter conduit’s cheek. When he straightened, the smile had eased into something more relaxed.

“Thanks, Eugene.” He said gently to the now gawking young man. “Come on, then.” He actually managed his trademark grin and, stepping off the roof, disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Eugene stood there for a few moments longer, staring at the place where the other Conduit had been as slightly quivering fingers pressed to his cheek, just where Delsin’s lips had touched. He could still feel their light, if slightly wet, warmth.“...You’re welcome...” He breathed to no one and with a flutter and a buzz of static, followed the Akomish.

They’d...talk later.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote a thing. A stupid thing that probably doesn't belong in the pairing tag because there's so little of it
> 
> ....IGNORE MEEEE


End file.
